Juggernaut (Town of Salem)
The Juggernaut 'is one of the evil roles from the mystery RPG game ''Town of Salem. The Juggernaut wants to kill everyone and survive until end of the game. History The Juggernaut's goal is kill everyone and survive until end of the game. They can be team with the Survivors to win together. The Juggernaut becomes stronger each time when kill someone. First, they can kill someone only in the full moons. After first kill, they can kill someone every night. After the second kill, they gain basic defense. After the third kill, they can rampage like Werewolf and Pestilence. After the fourth kill, they gain unstoppable attack. Killing Conditions The Juggernaut has powerful and unstoppable attack, so they can kill all people except Pestilence. Winning Conditions Everyone must die for Juggernaut's winning and Juggernaut must survive. But, the Juggernaut can be team with the Survivors. Death First, the Juggernaut has no defense, but after the second kill, they gain basic defense. So, they can not be killed by some people. However, some roles can kill them. They are list of the roles that can kill the Juggernaut; Type of Deaths *'''Werewolf: If the Juggernaut visits Werewolf or the Werewolf visits the Juggernaut, Werewolf will maul them, Juggernaut will die. *'Veteran': If the Juggernaut visits a triggered Veteran, Veteran will shoot them and Juggernaut will die. *'Bodyguard': If the Juggernaut visits a person who also visited by the Bodyguard, the Bodyguard will kill Juggernaut, however, the Bodyguard will die too. *'Medusa': If the Juggernaut visits a gazed Medusa or the Medusa visits the Juggernaut with the Necronomicon, Medusa will turn them into the stone. *'Juggernaut': If the Juggernaut visits an another Juggernaut, the Juggernautwill die. *'Jailor': If the Jailor jails the Juggernaut and decides to execute them, the Juggernaut will die. *'Pirate': If the Pirate wins a duel against a Juggernaut, the Pirate will kill them. *'Arsonist': If the Arsonist douses and ignites the Juggernaut's home, the Juggernaut will burn. *'Coven Leader': The Coven Leader can control a role that have the powerful attack and make them to kill Juggernaut. *'Jester': If the Juggernaut chooses to guilty vote or to be abstain to a lynched Jester and if Jester decides to kill them, the Juggernaut will die. *'Trapper': The Trapper can kill the Juggernaut with their trap. *'Hex Master': The Hex Master can kill the Juggernaut with the using of final hex. *'Pestilence': The Pestilence can kill a plagued Juggernaut with rampaging them. Investigation Results * Sheriff: The Sheriff will get the result the Juggernaut is innocent. * Investigator: The Investigator can't get result from Juggernaut. * Consigliere: The Consigliere will get the result "Your target gets more powerful with each kill. They must be a Juggernaut". Achievements There are some achievements that can be earned by perform tasks. They are the achievements that dedicated to the Juggernaut; * Building Momentum: Win 1 game. * Powering Up: Win 5 games. * Rampaging: Win 10 games. * An Object In Motion: Win 25 games. * Unstoppable: Kill 5 players in a single night. * Out Of Control: Attack a player in Jail. * Level Up: Gain all your powers by Night 5. * I'm the Juggernaut, Witch: Kill the Coven Leader. Quote Gallery Juggernaut Town of Salem 1.png|A transparent image of the Juggernaut. JuggernautTOSSA.png|Avatar of the Juggernaut. Juggmobile.png|Avatar of the Juggernaut in the mobile. Trivia * The Juggernaut's achievement "I'm the Juggernaut, Witch" is a reference of the Juggernaut's quote "I'm the Juggernaut, BITCH!". Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Incompetent Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Imprisoned Category:Protagonists Category:Fighters Category:Suicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Male Category:Enforcer Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:One-Man Army Category:Dimwits Category:Wrestlers Category:Thrill-Seekers